Introspection: Compendium
by catheryn2
Summary: Sidestories, omakes, and drabbles that coincide with incidences within Introspection. It will explain certain past events and some current events. It can also be stand alone. Story 4 up! Kyubi's Story
1. Story 1: Sasuke's Dream

Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If you thought I did, that's sad.

Summary:

Side-stories, omakes, and drabbles that coincide with incidences within Introspection. It will explain certain past events and some current events. It can also be stand alone. (But it just makes more sense when reading Introspection. ;p )

A/M: This 1st story relates to Introspection - _Chapter 7: Where are we? _Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Story 1: Sasuke's Dream

Sasuke is outside overlooking the cliff. Dressed entirely in white, he looks ethereal. The sun is rising and the rays are a marvelous golden color. As the rays spread across the valley below, lush with trees, Sasuke feels contentment spread throughout his being.

"Oi, bastard!" Sasuke smiles. "Hn. What dobe?"

Naruto steps out dressed in red. He looks at his companion. "You're dreaming again." Glancing at the blond, Sasuke memorizes the way the lines of the red tunic flows from the blond's shoulders. He burns to memory the way Naruto looks in the comfy red lounge pants that hangs off his hips. _I'm having that dream again._ Sasuke looks away and continues to gaze at the picturesque scene before him. "So what if I am. I like it here."

Naruto puts an arm around the man's waist. He worries at the implications and moves away. Naruto comes up to him again and wraps his hands around Sasuke, pinning his arms. "Shh. You're okay." Sasuke calms and relaxes under Naruto's hold.

Sasuke turns around and looks at his partner. "I can't do this anywhere else except in my dreams."

Naruto looks at him skeptically. He traces Sasuke's cheek. "Are you sure?"

The stoic man contemplates this. "It's better to keep our real life relationship platonic."

Naruto leans his forehead against the other man's and sighs. He lets go of the brunette. "Fine. You're just being a coward." Before he walks away, he looks at Sasuke with a look that can only be described as a mixture of sadness, love, and disappointment. "You'll be missing out."

Sasuke begins after the other man. "Wait."

Naruto does not wait; instead he continues walking away, away from Sasuke. Sasuke chases after him.

Suddenly the scene changes and the world is dark. Sasuke is again alone overlooking the cliff. This time, he is watching the moon. _It's a full moon tonight. There are no stars. The moon must be lonely; I'm lonely._ There is a feeling of emptiness.

A movement behind him catches his attention. He turns around getting ready for battle. He looks at the oncoming figure and snarls. "Orochimaru."

The man with oily like skin and a cold demeanor smirks. "Sasuke-kun, I've found you. It's time to repay your debts."

Sasuke spits at the man. "Tch. Never."

Orochimaru signals behind him. A groan reaches his ear. Kabuto steps out of the darkness dragging a lump of a man. Sasuke instantly reacts. Bypassing Orochimaru he knocks Kabuto out and grabs the figure and runs. He thinks only of the one he is carrying on his back. He thinks that he'll destroy those that hurt the one he is holding. He thinks of his precious person and what life would be like without him. He grimaces.

Sasuke carries the figure to a nearby lake. Splashing the figures face, he calls. "Naruto."

The prone figure groans. Sasuke shakes the man. "Naruto." Again, the man does not wake up.

Leaning in towards the other, Sasuke checks his breathing. "S….Sasuke."

Sasuke let's out a breath of relief. Naruto sits up slowly. "That damn Kabuto…"

Sasuke turns around and grabs the blond, crushing the other to his chest. "Thank kami."

Naruto is startled. "What the fuck are you doing Sasuke!" He pushes the other man away. Sasuke is hurt. Sasuke remembers this is a dream. He is not one to be deterred, especially in his dream. He grabs the other again, this time holding the other gently. "Don't leave me." He knows that he would never say these words out loud. He understands that all of his actions since the day they became friends again say these words for him.

Naruto closes his eyes and hugs the other man back. "I won't." Sasuke understands the feelings that surround those words. He knows that the other half will never be said. Even in his dream they won't be said. He can't imagine Naruto saying them to him.

Sasuke turns his head around and kisses the other chastely. "I don't care if this is a dream. Just this once, let me have what I desire." He kisses the other man again. Naruto responds. Sasuke revels in the others presence. "Nnnn….Naruto." Sasuke knows he is making things worst for himself. He relishes in the kiss and the pressure of the hands on his back. He will miss this contact when he wakes up. He kisses Naruto again.

A sound disrupts the reverie. Both bolt up. Sasuke sees that Naruto is no longer besides him. He grimaces. "Noooo!" He looks for his weapons. They're not there. He locates the other man and jumps in front of him and pushes the other down as a large shurikan passes overhead. He does not think about the fact that Naruto could have dodged it himself. He does not think about how Naruto could handle himself in battle. He only thinks about the need to protect this person, his friend, his companion, his precious person. "Stay down Naruto. He's out there."

Reality

"…You're okay. We're safe. There are no enemies." Sasuke is bewildered. He looks at the direction of the voice. _It's Naruto. He's safe. He's still with me. He's here. It was only a dream. It was a dream. Dreams aren't real._ Still looking at the blond and seeing his worried expression he wonders if there is some truth to his dream. He looks around and sees Sakura and Ino. "Where am I? What happened?"


	2. Story 2: Sakura's New Hobby

Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If you thought I did, that's sad.

A/N: Well, this is in celebration of 50 reviews for _Introspection_. Sadly, Im not too happy with it. I'll make it up in the next chapter of _Introspection_. I'm kinda stuck on how to make it funny. I just think the idea is funny. Sigh...

Story 2: Sakura's New Hobby

Sakura was on the bridge waiting for Kakashi. She and the jounin had a mission together. After Team 7 was disbanded when Naruto and Sasuke became jounin, Sakura had random missions with other jounins. Since she was one of the best medic nins in the village, she was quite busy, needless to say stressed out. At the poof, Sakura turned around, about to begin the same tradition of yelling at the jounin for how late he was. Upon turning around, she came face to face with the cover of the famous book Kakashi always carried around.

This time, the book was different. Sakura grabbed the book. She couldn't believe it. "Kakashi-sensei, is this what I think it is?"

Kakashi looked up from the second book that he had pulled out when the woman had grabbed his book. "Mah, Sakura, you're a bright woman. I know you wanted that book. You didn't have to be rude and grab it out of my hand like that." His visible eye curved, showing his amusement at the other's reactions.

Sakura was blushing red as she read the title over and over again. "Icha Icha Sasuke's Beloved?"

Kakashi smiled at the woman. "Yep, one of Jiraiya-senseis best works, after Icha Icha Paradise. Shall we be off to our mission?"

Sakura numbly nodded while putting the book in her pack.

Whenever Sakura had a chance, she would whip out the book and begin reading it. Soon enough, people began to believe that she was taking on Kakashi's habit. She would be carrying the book and reading it wherever she went.

As if that didn't look suspicious enough, she could be found taking notes constantly from mentioned books.

Sakura eventually became a regular at the bookstores. She also became a leading expert on various sexual talks. From time to time, she would give lectures to various clubs on the Icha Icha series. Kakashi and Sakura became literature buddies and discussed the series on various occasions.


	3. Story 3: Sasuke's Fear

Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If you thought I did, that's sad.

A/N: Ah, another side-story. This relates to Introspection - **Chapter 9: Fight** It's not too bad, but not great. sigh... maybe i should stop.

Story 3: Sasuke's Fear

During the battle in the Valley of the End, Sasuke witnessed the powers that Kyubi had over Naruto. True, one could say that Naruto still had some semblance of control over the Kyubi, but Sasuke thought otherwise. No one was there to experience the fight. Sasuke saw that although Naruto had more power and was wielding it, he was not in control. In fact, it looked as if the blond boy was possessed.

The second time Sasuke witnessed the possession, was during the battle with Kabuto and Orochimaru. Naruto transformed even more. Not only did he have the fangs and claws, he grew ears and tails. He looked like a hybrid fox, more-so a fox. After the battle, Kabuto and Orochimaru were dead. Naruto was still rampaging. Naruto only came too his senses when Sasuke directed a chidori through Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke had ended up in a coma for a week.

Sasuke hated having to resort to almost killing his friend again, but he remembered his promise to the blond. _I promised him death and release if he were to loose control._

Sasuke never wanted to grant that wish. He thought that when Naruto merged with Kyubi, he would have full control of the powers and would never loose control. Naruto had, unfortunately, told him otherwise. In fact, after the merge, there is more of a chance that Naruto would loose control of the power since they were one and the same now.

Sasuke's worst fear was not death. Death was inevitable for a shinobi. He and Naruto had learned to accept death and fight willingly knowing that either could die in battle. Sasuke's worst fear was that he would have to keep his promise to Naruto. That he would be the one to have to kill his best friend and precious person. This promise was killing him from the inside. He wasn't sure he could do it. Not only will Itachi get what he wanted, but Sasuke would loose the only person who weighed so deeply in his soul.

Sasuke was afraid that he would be the cause for loosing Naruto. If he lost Naruto due to circumstances, he would be saddened, but he did not fear it. He did not want to be the one that caused the lost of his one true friend. The one time he lost Naruto when he left for Orochimaru was tough enough. Top it off with his new feelings for the blond was devastating.


	4. Story 4: Kyubi's Story

Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If you thought I did, that's sad.

Story 4: Kyubi's Story

Once upon a time, there was a cute little fox. Now this fox had nine tails. Many would have deemed him a demon. Since many are ignorant of those that are different, the fox ignored them. His parents told him that many, especially those called humans, were scared of those that they do not understand. It is better to be separate from them.

The fox's name was Kyubi. He was a playful fox. He lived in the realm between Heaven and Hell. He was on earth. Throughout his days, he would frolic and play pranks on various humans and animals. Sometimes he would play pranks on the stronger demons, earning him a real beating from him father, who was one of the stronger demons in Hell and a chastisement from his mother, an angel from Heaven.

One day, after 1,000 years of life, Kyubi ran into a crying little boy, no more than 10. The boy was a mess. His hair was matted with mud and he was streaked with slime. Before Kyubi could run off, the boy spotted him. "Wah, Wait!"

Kyubi stopped and looked at the pathetic creature. His curiosity at what humans were like made him turn around and answer the boy. The little boy looked at the fox who was as large as a bear. He got up and wiped his hands on his pants and walked up to the fox. "Foxie-san, are you lost too?"

Kyubi looked at the little boy and replied. "Kid, my name isn't Foxie. Call me Kyubi. As for being lost, foxes never get lost." He harrumphed and turned his head away from the boy. "What's a brat like you called?"

The little boy clutched at the silky red fur on Kyubi. "Kyubi, I'm Tamahome. I'm lost. Can you help me find my family?"

Kyubi sniffed the little boy and nudged him with his snout, causing Tamahome to giggle. Kyubi finding it an interesting reaction licked the boys face clean. Tamahome laughed. "That tickles Kyubi."

Tamahome looked up at the giant fox with glittering onyx eyes full of happiness. "You wanna be my friend?" Kyubi's only reply was a lick to the face.

Years passed and Kyubi and Tamahome become the best of friends. Kyubi learned much about humans and had found others like Tamahome who accepted him. Tamahome met a girl and the two wed. Seeing the two together, Kyubbi thought that Tamahome became gentler. He thought, _if I become a girl in the next life, I will get to experience the same gentleness .It would be interesting to see what that is like._

Several more years passed. Kyubi had beoame part of Tamahome's family. He was the protector of the five children and the wife when Tamahome was on a mission.

One day, Kyubi cam back after a long month of roaming the countryside only to find the sounds of battle. He smelled burnt flesh in the air. Rushing to the village where his friend was, he saw that the entire village was burned to the ground. Several of the villagers were fighting unknown shinobi. Tamahome was fighting against another shinobi. Kyubi was outraged. "You will not hurt my friends or family!"

Kyubi began to fight the unknown ninjas. During the battle, Leaf ninja appeared. Mistaking the destruction as a result of Kyubi's rage, the ninja attacked the nine tailed fox. Fighting purely as self-defense, Kyubi found the newly arrived ninjas. Tamahome tried to protect his friend, but a chest wound from the prior fight ended his life. Kyubi's anger and grief poured out at the loss of his friend and family. The battle raged on for days and moved to the borders of Konoha village.

During the sealing of the Kyubi, the Yondaime noticed that his eyes were filled with grief and sadness. This did not deter the man from sealing the Kyubi. Many lives were lost in the fight, and this was the immediate way to resolve it. With determination and a look of apology on the Yondaime's face, he created the last seal and trapped the Kyubi into the body of an infant boy.


End file.
